


Training

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Breeding benches, Breeding dirty talk, Butt Plugs, Castration, Cockcages, Collared Dean, Dean/Dogs, Dehumanization, Gags, Humbler, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, OMC/Dogs, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Other, Owner Castiel, Praise Kink, Puppy Dean, Restraints, Restrictive Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Surgery, Top Castiel, Training, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, carrier dean, dubcon, mentioned castiel/other(s), noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to a new location, increasing his services and offering new ones Castiel was in need of a new addition to his facility. Fortunately Crowley's newest auction had several items he was very interested in. All of them, after thorough training, had great potential to be exactly what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift using their favorite kinks/themes in fic.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!
> 
> If you don't then you're taking things into your own hands.

The new location was a huge improvement over his previous buildings and land. There was plenty of room for the dogs to run when it was nice outside, larger kennels for each dog and he’d been able to add to his previous services.

Castiel turned down the hallway towards one of the breeding rooms and glanced inside, smiling at the sight of a knotting in process, before stepping into the room.

“Fuck your bitch, boy. Breed that bitch up.” He praised softly walking around the breeding stand and making sure everything was secured. “A good knotting will help with that restlessness.”

His pretty puppy, covered in latex, released a broken whine that Castiel had come to associate with one of his dogs working its knot inside. Sure enough the Labrador was turning them ass to ass, tongue lulled out in happiness, as he looked up at Castiel.

“Good boy.” He patted the dog on the head and circled around. It never hurt to make sure his employees had properly prepared the bitch he offered to the dogs at his kennel.

“Is something the matter, Mr. Novak?” Castiel glanced back to see Samandriel standing in the doorway, twisting his hands nervously, as he glanced at him. “I checked everything three times when I collected the bitch this morning and then once I strapped him down.” The sound of the boy swallowing was audible; “I’ve already had four dogs in this morning…” he trailed off.

Castiel stepped away and barely held back a twitch of his lips at the nervous flush on Samandriel’s face. “Take a deep breath.” He instructed, “There is nothing wrong. I was just doing a quick sweep before I went out to make a purchase.”

“More equipment?”

He nodded, “Yes. I prefer to let each dog have at least one knotting a day if they’re not breeding and I think it’s time to acquire another bitch. I have the room, the staff to monitor and Crowley is auctioning off several I’m very interested in.”

Samandriel blinked in surprise and then a grin tugged at his lips. “That’s a great idea! Some days we have trouble making sure all of the bigger dogs get to knot. A second bitch is a great idea. Will you have the new bitch snipped as well?”

“Of course. After training has been completed.” Castiel patted him on the shoulder as he walked past, “It’ll take a week or so of training but I’m confident a second male bitch is exactly what this kennel needs. We have more clients coming to exclusively use that service for their dogs.” He could hear a low moan coming from the bitch on the breeding stand and arched a brow at Samandriel, “The ball-gag works best and helps prevent excessive drooling. Remember you are to _always_ gag the bitch when they’re servicing studs.”

There was a sound of agreement and shoes moving away towards the supplies in response. Castiel continued down the hall checking each room, nodding at the few employees he passed and finally he reached the exit.

Crowley’s auction started shortly and he wanted a chance to look at the stock up for auction. The papers had said there were a few carriers for sale, between 15 and 19 years of age, that he was more than interested in getting for his kennel. The best bitches for his dogs were those that were already self-lubricating and didn’t require as much preparation before they could take a knot.

It was also closer to a true bitch if the dogs at his kennel could fuck a naturally wet cunt.

The drive was short and the packed parking lot had him frowning. Others must be interested in acquiring one of the items up for auction but with the auction catalogue that showed both images and descriptions of each item it wasn’t much of a surprise.

Mostly an annoyance.

He climbed out of his car, let the door shut and locked it before moving across the parking lot. There were a few people he recognized from around town but his focus wasn’t on socializing. The only thing he was allowing himself to think about were the items he was interested in and how much he was willing to pay for each.

The auction hall was huge, the stage empty of items for now, as interested buyers checked out each item closely. Crowley’s employees were allowing people to examine each auction item, showing their mouths, asses, genitals and anything within reason.

“Castiel.” Crowley’s voice caught him by surprise and he turned to look at the man. “I had hoped you might be interested in acquiring a new bitch for your studs after your move. Any items in particular?”

He managed to keep the distaste off his features and instead kept a pleasant expression on his face. “I’m interested in the carriers.”

Crowley nodded as he stepped closer and turned to guide him towards the nearest one, “Any of them in particular?”

“#51 and #68 were my top choices. I would prefer to purchase a younger bitch as they’re far easier to train and you can get more use out of them over the years. Someone older would take more time and resources then I care to waste.”

“You have excellent taste as always.” He stopped in front of the first one Castiel had mentioned.

#51 was a sixteen year old with dark hair, grey eyes, plump lips, a lithe body and upon inspection a pretty pink hole that glistened with his natural lubricant. The boy was obedient enough when Crowley indicated he open his mouth, turn and allow Castiel to examine him. “I’m not sure how you come by them but you do have the best items for sale.” 

“Only the best. The carriers for sale today were sterilized since I know sex slaves, or in your case bitches, have no need to conceive. Nothing but a pretty set of holes to use.” Crowley flashed a leer as he moved on to #68. “This one has a bit more spirit, unfortunately, but he’s one of the more gorgeous boys I’ve sold over the years. He is of course sterilized as well.”

The item they stopped in front of was every bit as gorgeous as his image and Castiel silently agreed with Crowley’s comment.

The first thing Castiel had noticed was the bright green eyes set on a freckled face that could only be described as pretty. Item #68 was the same age as Castiel’s other choice with lean muscle, a strong frame, tan skin, what could only be described as cocksucking lips and a perfect, plump ass.

His eyes moved over the bare body presented to him. Item #68 was gloriously hairless below the neck as all carriers tended to be and Castiel appreciated the sight before him.

“May I?” he asked Crowley indicating the boy in front of him.

“Of course.” Crowley stepped aside as Castiel brushed his finger over the tight pink hole. There was a gasp and the body in front of him shuddered. “He’s very responsive. I think between your two choices he’s the best suited for your needs.”

“The only concern would be how trainable he would be.” Castiel traced over the rim of the boy’s hole until lubricant was noticeably starting to lazily leak out. “You mentioned he had more spirit.”

Crowley waved the concern off, “I didn’t mean untrainable. He takes a more steady hand to guide him. I’m more than sure you would be capable of breaking him in and training him up properly. Once you start focusing on something he is rather pliant and the few things he’s been trained on he picked up quickly.”

Castiel hummed softly and withdrew his finger, stepping away, as a few other interested buyers stepped up for their own inspections of #68. “I would like to look at a few of the other carriers. You have another sixteen year old and a seventeen year old I believe? Both boys?”

“Yes. Though we do have females if you’re interested in acquiring one of those. I’m sure your dogs would enjoy a bitch no matter the sex.”

Castiel shook his head, “The studs at my kennel seem to prefer carriers. I tried once but they were not as enthusiastic and while she still gets a fair amount of use from clients who specifically want their studs fucking a female bitch it isn’t, as I said, enthusiastic as the male carrier. The scent carriers put off is more enticing for them.”

The other two carriers he was interested in would work for his purpose but Castiel was more focused on the first two boys he was able to examine. He registered himself, collected his bidding paddle and found a seat to wait for the start of the auction.

He relaxed into his seat and sighed, eyes sliding closed, as he listened to the sound of voices around him. “Are you planning on sleep bidding, Cassie?” the accented voice came from the left.

Castiel cracked open his eyes to look at a smirking Balthazar sitting next to him, paddle loosely held in hand. “The items I’m interested in are later in the auction.”

“Oh? Getting yourself a sex slave or another bitch for your kennel?”

“A new bitch.” Castiel smiled, “I acquired several more studs and I need to keep up with the demand. The number of clients who prefer to bring their dogs by when they get restless has increased since the move.” He gave Balthazar a pointed look as he said the last part.

Balthazar shrugged and gave him a lazy grin, “My boys deserve the best and you know that’s your kennel.” A leer stole over his features, “Plus I do enjoy the show they put on when they’re knotting one of your bitches. I don’t mind the fee for the service.”

It was a common comment he received from those who brought in their dogs to use the services he offered. “You should come by and see the new facilities. You can bring your dogs in for a free knotting if you’d like.”

Around them people were taking seats or standing off to the side as the auction started.

“I’ll stop by in a week once you’ve trained up your new bitch. I know how particular you are about training. I’m sure my boys would love to break in a new one.” Balthazar turned his paddle in his hand and looked up at the stage. “Which ones are you interested in?”

“Just one…for now.” Castiel watched Crowley on the stage as the man walked off before focusing once more on Balthazar, “I’d prefer either #51 or #68 but if I can’t acquire them I’m interested in #69 and #71.”

A low chuckle reached his ears, “I was hoping to acquire #51.” The admission had Castiel frowning in thought before shaking it off.

“I won’t bid against you. I’ll try for #68 or one of the others.” He had been friends with Balthazar for years and Castiel hated bidding against friends when he had other options.

“Thanks.”

They kept up a light conversation, listening to a few bidding wars, before #51 was led up on stage and carefully shown off. The boy was turned and bent over as the auctioneer read off a brief description of the item before the bidding started.

Immediately paddles flew into the air but Balthazar kept his down until the bidding slowed and the gavel was about to come down. He casually rose his, tossing a wink at Castiel who chuckled to himself. #51 went up several thousand before Balthazar was declared the winner of item #51.

“Happy birthday to me.” Balthazar grinned, “Now it’s your turn, Cassie.” He stayed in his seat instead of leaving to collect his win.

A few items were possibilities but Castiel waited until the bidding for #68 started. The numbers skyrocketed, passing what Balthazar paid for #51 but Castiel hadn’t reached his limit yet. He ended up going against one other person for #68 and they were quickly reaching his maximum price when the man shook his head.

A hand clapped him on the shoulder and Balthazar waggled his eyebrows, “I’m trying to figure out how I missed that one. Good eye. Please tell me you’re going to fuck him instead of just letting the dogs use him.”

Castiel was too pleased with his purchase to pay much attention to Balthazar’s ribbing. “He’s for the dogs.” The two of them stood and made their way towards the back.

There was the matter of a final inspection where they had one last chance to change their mind before papers were signed as ownership was transferred once payment had been received. Castiel could see his newest purchase scowling at Crowley’s back.

“Enjoy, boys.” Crowley was far too pleased with himself but it was nothing new. Castiel had been to several of Crowley’s auctions and the shorter man was always happy receiving payment. “Oh and Cas,” The voice stopped him on his way to collect item #68,  _Dean_  the paper said not that it mattered anymore. “I’ll be leaving on an overseas trip in a week’s time.”

“Would you like them separate or together?” he paused, “Or were you wanting to use my breeding program?” occasionally Crowley let Castiel use his dogs as studs and together they would split the profits.

“Just boarding and of course your knotting service.” He turned to the next buyer coming into the room.

Castiel made a mental note before regarding  _Dean_ , “Do I need you restrained or can you behave?” he arched a brow when he was met with stony silence, “I’m a considerate owner but I will not tolerate disobedience.”

“You’re no different than  _him_.” It was snarled in Crowley’s direction but Castiel didn’t care. He knew of Crowley’s methods and knew the man never left lasting injury nor was he overly harsh like most who dealt in the sale of sex slaves.

He snapped his hand out and curled it around the collar nestled against Dean’s neck, “I demand respect and obedience. Keep that sharp tongue to yourself unless you’re putting it to good use or I  _will_  have it removed. It’s not as though you’ll be needing it.” He let go and stepped back, “Restrain his arms and if he makes one more smart comment gag him. I will not be subjected to that smart mouth.”

Castiel stepped away watching with narrowed eyes as Dean’s wrists were secured together but nothing else came from him and Castiel nodded as he led Dean outside towards his car on the end of a leash.

The drive back to the kennel was silent with Dean staring out the window. He pursed his lips and mentally sighed. It might have been better and cheaper to bid on #51 and given Balthazar #68 instead.

He parked his car and watched one of his clients walking towards the entrance leading a German Shepherd on the end of a leash. It was one of his more frequent clients who traveled. Castiel didn’t understand the point of having an animal if you were not around to enjoy it.

Castiel climbed out of the car and went around letting Dean out, reattaching the leash and guiding him towards the entrance. “Castiel.” Michael stopped just shy of the door and turned his body to regard him, “Is that one new?”

There was a low growl coming from Dean and Castiel mentally sighed, “Yes. He hasn’t been properly trained yet so I apologize for any poor behavior. You know how they can be before they’ve been trained.”

Michael made a hum of agreement as his dog sat at his feet regarding Dean with open interest as the head of its cock peaked out of its sheath. Castiel appraised Michael’s dog and looked up at Michael with consideration.

“After I turn him over to be cleaned I would like to discuss something with you.” He waited until Michael agreed before stepping inside. Castiel left Michael with Inias and led Dean towards the back rooms. He guided Dean inside one of the bathing rooms, “Clean him up but don’t bother with clothes. I have to make sure I have a suit that fits him.”

“Of course.” Came the prompt response.

“You  _will_  obey him and let Jack clean you up. Any misbehavior and I’ll be forced to administer punishment until I’ve corrected the behavior.”

Dean noticeably gritted his teeth but willingly followed Castiel’s employee further into the room. He waited by the door watching to make sure there were no problems before exiting the room once more and heading back to where Michael was waiting for him.

“Sorry for the wait.”

Michael waved him off, “My flight doesn’t leave until tonight. What did you want to discuss?”

“I know you utilize our knotting service for King but I wanted to ask if I could use King in my newest bitch’s training. He’s the perfect size and I’ll wave the additional fee for the service of course.”

He hadn’t even finished and Michael was already nodding his agreement. “Of course. I’m going to be gone two weeks this trip but if you need to use him a few more days for training I can leave him here.”

Castiel relaxed his stance and allowed open appreciation to cross his features, “Thank you. I shouldn’t need King for the entire time…I prefer to work them up until they’ve taken the biggest dog at the kennel before putting them into a room to service studs all day. Though some bitches take to it quite quickly.”

* * *

 

Dean forced himself not to snap at the man he’d been left with. He’d been thoroughly scrubbed down and the violation he’d had to suffer when he’d been cleaned out had taken everything he’d had not to snap.

“Good boy.” The man praised him as he was dried off and a hand patted him on the head. Dean’s body tensed and fury rushed through him in a hot wave that he barely held back. “Mr. Novak has amazing taste. Those boys are in for a treat with you.”

The words were ominous.

He wanted to ask what the man meant but the door was opening again and his  _owner_  was back. The horrible collar was secured around his throat once more and he was led through clean hallways on the end of a leash.

The sound of barking had him blinking in confusion. He tried glancing around to figure out where he was and Dean mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to where he’d been taken. The next room was nothing like the last.

He lost track of time as his body was coated in something and he was helped into a skin-tight black latex suit. It clung to his body, driving him insane, but that wasn’t the part he was truly focused on. The suit kept his ass, balls and cock exposed as well as his head.

“I wasn’t sure if Crowley’s sizing was accurate but…” Castiel walked around him inspecting the fit of the  _suit_. “It’s a perfect fit. Do we still have a mask?” the blue eyes that had been staring at him looked away to regard the employee.

“I believe so.” Was the short response, “Do you want the pads and paws?”

Castiel nodded as the other man went towards a chest in the room. Dean swallowed nervously and shifted on his feet. “Make sure they fit properly.”

Dean shifted as the  _pads_  were attached to his knees. He scowled at the pads but it was the  _paws_  that he truly hated. Once they were on he couldn’t use his hands and the realization had him swallowing. “Ring or cage?” came the next question.

“Cage. He’ll be wearing one for now on. It’s best to get him used to it.” This time Castiel’s employee returned with something smaller, metal, but Dean couldn’t stop himself from stumbling back when the guy reached for his cock.

“ _Stop_.” The command snapped out and instantly Dean’s head whipped towards Castiel, “Once Tom has put your cockcage on I want you on all fours.”

Dean shifted on his feet and forced himself to still as his cock was caged. The metal was cold and had a shiver running through him.

“I expect my bitches to behave.” Castiel spoke as Dean lowered himself to the position he was instructed to assume, “You will remain on all fours unless you are given permission to stand on two and I can tell you now that will be  _very rare_.”

Dean’s eyes slid closed only to jerk open when his balls were gathered. He wasn’t sure what they were doing but a whimper escaped him and he tried to shy away. It was uncomfortable and had another whimper escaping. Something was holding his balls back and he could register something flat pressing against the backs of his thighs.

He hated how it felt. It  _hurt_.

“It’s called a humbler.” Castiel spoke from where he stood in front of Dean, “It will help you get used to remaining on all fours. You won’t be using it after your training is complete. It won’t work by then, of course.”

“I hat—” a hand closed around his jaw and the words cut off.

“Bitches don’t speak.” Castiel locked eyes with him, “I’m going to put in your tail plug and then I want you following me.” The hand fell away from him when he nodded and lowered his eyes, “Good boy.” A warm hand patted his head, “I reward good puppies.” It was better than being called a  _bitch_  so Dean stayed still.

The fingers that started working him open were long and moved inside him with confidence. They pressed against his inner walls, loosening his muscles and Dean could feel his glands producing his natural lubricant.

A finger brushed his prostate causing a moan to slip from his lips and he rocked back into it. “Very responsive.” Came the pleased comment, “I’m sure they’ll enjoy that.”

Dean’s ass was clenching down and his body trembled at the sensation of his hole being prepared. He almost made a sound of disappointment when Castiel’s fingers retreated but they were swiftly replaced by a large plug.

As it pushed inside him there was a slight burn that had his mouth dropping open. He could feel a hand patting against his flank though the sensation was dulled by the suit. “Good boy.” The praise was spoken again as the plug pushed further into him until the flared head caught on his hole keeping it in place.

His ass tightened down on the plug in response to the feeling of being held open. Dean opened his mouth to say something but a large red ball was pressed past his lips by Tom. It was secured around his head shortly after.

“There.” Satisfaction filled Castiel’s voice, “I’ll show you your new home. It will be basic training today and tomorrow I want to set you up for a session with King to see how you handle that. If you do good we might get to introduce you to some others.”

A leash was snapped to the collar around his neck and a gentle tug had him reluctantly following behind on his hands and knees. He wanted to say something but the ball-gag in his mouth prevented it and judging by the way the wrong movement had his balls being tugged on painfully he knew standing was out of the question.

The sound of dogs barking followed him down the hall as he was tugged along. Mercifully Castiel’s pace wasn’t fast and Dean found himself able to keep up. His eyes flicked around trying to catalogue everything he could about the place but there were far too many closed doors and anyone who crossed their path never paid much attention to him.

His tongue pressed against the ball-gag in his mouth and annoyance flared inside him. He wanted the damn thing out but he wanted the humbler off more.

“This building is where you’ll primarily be housed and spend your days. It’s rare that you’ll go into one of the other buildings on the premises. I expect you to obey my employees as you would me.”

Castiel stopped outside of a room and knocked on the door. From inside the room came muffled moans but Castiel’s body blocked Dean’s view and he struggled to see what was happening.

“Is this him?” the young man asked looking down at him and then back up at Castiel.

Dean scowled at the new person as the two men spoke above him as though he wasn’t there; as though he were nothing but an animal. “Yes. I’m starting him off easy today, getting him settled, before the real training begins. I’d like you to assist me that way he gets used to you. I’m going to have Tom take over your responsibilities until he’s trained properly and then I’ll have you working with the new puppy instead.”

“I made up a room for him but if there is anything I missed—”

“Thank you, Samandriel.” Dean looked at the floor in front of him, “That will save time.”

* * *

 

Castiel watched his newest puppy looking around his room with trepidation. There was a large round bed, similar to that of a dog bed, in the corner and the basic needs Castiel knew would be required.

He let his eyes take in the sight of his puppy’s restrained balls and the humbler that pressed against the backs of his thighs. There had been several times that Dean had noticeably tried to stand or shift himself out of his position and Castiel was hesitant to take the humbler off any time soon. The surgery might have to be postponed awhile after training was complete or he’d have to make some adjustments to his new bitch’s suit.

It might be best to see how it worked out when King fucked and knotted Dean for his first knot. He had fed Dean earlier and allowed him up to use the bathroom. Samandriel helped him to remove the humbler, gag, paws, pads and suit but the cockcage remained.

“Get some rest, boy. You have a long day of training in the morning.” He flicked off the lights, stepped through the doorway and closed the door. Through the cage doorway he could see Dean staring around and bright green eyes glared at him.

The lock snapped closed securing Dean in his new home. He looked towards the camera aimed in at Dean and did a quick walkthrough to check that everything was in order.

The knotting room was empty by now and his employee was cleaning the floor where semen had leaked out after each knotting his other bitch took. “Make sure he uses the bathroom, is fed and appropriately dressed.” Samandriel nodded as he finished up and started towards the door.

Everything was carefully locked down, security checked and the two employees who monitored the dogs at night checked in with Castiel as he left.

The next morning when Castiel arrived Samandriel was finishing securing Dean’s paw mitts when he came to Dean’s room. “Good morning, Samandriel. How’s he doing?”

“He was disoriented when I woke him up but I made sure he used the bathroom and ate something. Everything is ready I was just going to wait for you.” He snapped the leash to Dean’s collar and handed it to Castiel.

“I knew I could count on you.” He tugged Dean’s leash and started leading him down the hall towards an empty knotting room.

It was a plain room, no need for lavish decorations, with a padded breeding stand in the middle with restraints. There was a window for observation if clients or potential clients were interested in viewing one of his most popular services.

Dean followed him into the room glancing around and Castiel was curious to see his reaction. Up to this point he had been quiet about his puppy’s purpose to maintain calm and allow him to get used to his surroundings.

The humbler was removed before he tugged on Dean’s leash once more, “Climb onto the stand and stay still.” Dean didn’t move at first and instead seemed to be trying to speak but Samandriel had gagged him as Castiel had taught him and the words were lost. “ _Now_.” He let the command ring out into the room.

It was with obvious reluctance that Dean complied. Immediately Samandriel stepped forward to secure Dean’s arms and Castiel focused on strapping Dean’s legs down. He let Samandriel check Dean’s position and instead focused on stimulating Dean until his natural lubricant was flowing freely.

His fingers pressed inside and moved until he’d loosened Dean’s hole enough that a dog of King’s size would be able to complete a successful mount. He kept stroking at Dean’s prostate and teasing Dean until there were obvious muffled moans. Castiel watched as Dean tried pushing back into his fingers and he nodded in approval at the way Dean’s ass was clenching down on him.

“You’re doing very good, boy.” He patted Dean’s head once his fingers had pulled out, “I’m going to start you slow today and if you’re good I’ll let you go tomorrow without your humbler.”

Castiel nodded to Samandriel and stepped out of the way. It wasn’t long before Samandriel was leading King into the room and the instant Samandriel unhooked the leash on the dog it was across the room. That was another reason that Castiel had wanted to use King for Dean’s training. The dog was very familiar with fucking and knotting male carriers.

Dean’s yelp was muffled by his gag and Castiel watched with interest as Dean tried to tug at his restraints but King wasn’t wasting time. Immediately the dog moved to mount, his cock jutting out of his sheath, as he wrapped his front legs around Dean’s latex covered body and he began jerking his hips forward.

The dog’s cock slipped through Dean’s lubricant but when King finally caught on Dean’s hole there was an excited huff. Castiel fixed his eyes down as King slammed inside Dean and began to rapidly start fucking his cock into Dean’s ass.

There was muffled sounds coming from Dean and he tugged on the restraints violently until King got fed up with his motions and growled lowly still repeatedly burying himself inside Dean. “Fuck your new bitch, King.” Castiel encouraged, “Catch him on your knot. Breed him up, boy.”

He cocked his head to the side when he caught the sound of a low moan coming from Dean. Castiel walked around to where Dean’s face was and took in the flushed cheeks, the glazed eyes and the hint of pleasure that Dean was getting from King’s rough fucking.

“Male carriers make the best bitches.” He spoke out loud, “I bet he feels good fucking your ass.” King’s tail moved and Castiel recognized what was coming. “Do you feel that? It’s his knot and it’s going to tie you two together until he’s done filling your ass with semen. King enjoys fucking his bitches full.”

Dean was slack on his stand while King knotted him and turned them ass to ass. Slowly Castiel stepped forward and stroked a hand through Dean’s sweat damp hair. He kept stroking Dean, offering words of praise, before stepping away to speak with Samandriel.

“He took his first knot so well I think he can take more than I had originally planned but nothing bigger than King. Let’s give his cunt a work out and see how he does.”

Samandriel nodded, “We have several German Shepherds and a few mixes that are about the same size.” He took a step towards the door, “Do you want to wait a bit after King’s knotting or would you like me to bring one of them now?”

“Now. We’ll see how he does with a few knottings in a row and go from there.” Castiel turned back to watch King trying to move away from Dean only for his knot to tug on the newest bitch’s rim. There was a muffled groan but it was expected.

He settled himself in one of the chairs in the room to wait out King’s knot so he could examine Dean to make sure he’d taken it alright. It wasn’t an overly long knotting like the larger dogs typically had and King’s knot popped free allowing his semen to escape.

The liquid hit the floor with a wet sound and Dean’s gaping hole clenched down a few times. The groan that had followed caused Castiel’s lips to quirk. He was good at estimating whether or not someone was made for taking a dog knot and Castiel knew without a doubt that Dean was perfect for his kennel.

A natural born bitch.

Castiel slowly gained his feet and moved past King, who was licking himself, to inspect Dean. He prodded at the puffy rim, pressed his fingers inside to check for any damage and satisfied that Dean had successfully taken his first knot he stepped back to go clean his fingers.

Samandriel came back into the room as he was drying his hands, “He’s good for another.” He spoke without bothering to turn around.

The second knotting went smoothly. Dean moaned into his gag as he was roughly fucked from behind. Castiel knew based on the sounds that the dog was jabbing at Dean’s prostate as he jerked his hips forward rapidly.

“Make sure a proper mask is acquired for him if we don’t have one. I want my newest puppy properly attired after he’s finished with his training.” Castiel stood there listening to the sounds of fucking, the long drawn out groan when a second knot was fucked inside. “After that one see how he fairs with six more. Call me if you have any problems.”

* * *

 

Dean lay there limply on the breeding stand, struggling to control his breathing and embarrassed at the way his body was responding to the feeling of a dog fucking him. It was the fourth one that had been allowed to mount and fuck him with a cock thicker than the previous three.

His eyes fluttered when it somehow kept nailing his prostate and sending unwanted jolts of pleasure racing through his body. He felt overwarm, sensitive and desperate to come but the cage on his cock let him know that wasn’t happening any time soon. Dean felt a mixture of unwanted pleasure and blind hatred towards his owner for reducing him to a dog’s bitch.

“You’re doing very good. The last bitch Mr. Novak acquired took almost two weeks before he was able to take so many knottings.” A hand patted his head and he wanted to snarl angrily but the gag prevented it and Dean didn’t want to expend the energy.

The dog’s knot pushed against his abused rim as the animal started to slam into him until it pushed inside, swelling up and spreading his ass wide open. It caught in him as the dog’s release spilled into him.

His eyes rolled when it turned and the hard ball pulled on him. He rested his cheek against the padded bench and curled his fingers in his paw mitts. His ass ached and the tightness in his gut was driving him insane.

“Good boy. That’s your fourth knot already.” The hand was still stroking through his hair. Idly Dean wondered if they were ever going to call him by his name or if it was going to be  _boy_  and  _puppy_  and  _bitch_  the entire time. “I’m sure it’ll feel better when you’re taking a bigger cock and knot. We house the largest dogs in this building and Mr. Novak wants you installed here to help service them.”

Dean glanced up at him realizing his throat was dry and he was suddenly desperate for something to drink. He tried to say something but the man didn’t seem to acknowledge him until he whined lowly in his throat.

“Something wrong?” there was a hint of concern there but not the level Dean wanted. “Something wrong boy? The hand stroked him once more in a soothing gesture but he made another noise low in his throat. “Do you need to go the bathroom?” he shook his head, “Are you hurt?” another shake, “Thirsty?” immediately Dean nodded.

He could have sobbed when the guy left the room and returned with a bottle of water. The gag was removed and the second the bottle was placed to his lips he started to greedily chug it.

“Slow down or you’ll choke.” The bottle was pulled away from him and he tried chasing it with his mouth only for it to end up out of reach. “Slower this time.” It was pressed once more to his lips.

He took his time savoring the water sliding down his throat and pooling in his gut. The bottle was pulled away when it was empty and the red ball was picked up. Dean tightened his jaw and shook his head but a hand gripped his face firmly.

“Open.”

Dean glared and tried to turn his head but Samandriel was very insistent.

“Open up or I’ll have to let Mr. Novak know.”

He kept his mouth shut for a few more seconds until it looked like Samandriel was at the end of his rope. Slowly he opened up for the ball to be pressed inside and secured behind his head. It held his mouth open and he hated it when his jaw started to ache.

Dean turned his head and pressed his cheek against the padded bench. He let his eyes close and didn’t bother reacting when the dog buried inside his ass popped free. The come escaping caused him to twitch and shift restlessly but as with the previous knottings it wasn’t long before Samandriel was bringing in another dog.

This one lapped at his ass, the tongue slipping inside and hot breath ghosting his sensitive rim, as he moaned into his gag. The pleasure had him trying to rock forward but his owner had made sure he was thoroughly tied down and he had little hope of moving very far.

“Come on. Mount your bitch, Max.” a hand patted him and after a few more licks the dog’s weight was on him. Its nails scratched down the sides of the latex suit he was wearing as it gripped him and started to thrust its hips against his ass.

The fur brushed the bare skin of his ass and hot breath fanned the back of his neck. Dean’s breathing quickened when its cock finally caught on his hole and then buried itself inside him in one violent thrust.

He’d never been fucked before that first dog but his body was singing with the feeling of a cock moving in and out of him. Dean clenched down without thought but the action earned him a low rumble and he relaxed simply laying there as the dog pounded into him.

The praise from before started up once more and a hand was stroking his head again. “You’re making your stud so happy.” The voice was soothing, “He’s getting close to a knot. Breed your bitch, Max. Fuck him full of your puppies.”

Dean shifted some and whined into his gag. Another knot was pushing against his ass and soon it was locked inside him, warmth flooding his ass as the dog turned.

The break he received was short but Dean savored the chance to use the restroom, to greedily drink water from the sink and eat the food Samandriel had brought for him even if he’d been unable to use his hands to eat it out of the dog bowl it had been in.

He was cleaned, the food on his face wiped away and he was once more strapped to the breeding stand. Dean didn’t bother resisting the ball-gag and lay there as a new dog was led in to mount him.

The last knottings went by in a blur of pleasure and denial that had him shuddering in his restraints until Castiel had returned to speak with Samandriel. “There was a small hiccup when I gave him water and he refused his gag but that was it. Took every knot like a good, well trained bitch and after his break he didn’t resist.”

“Good.” Castiel turned to look at him with a pleased expression, “I want to work you up to a normal day of knottings.” The dog locked in his ass pulled free and come started to spill out, “Plug?”

Samandriel handed the plug to Castiel and soon the man was walking behind him to shove it inside his loose hole. A warm cloth cleaned up the mess from the earlier knottings and he was finally allowed off the breeding bench.

“Stay.” The command snapped out as a hand gripped him, “Good boy.”

The humbler had Dean wanting to rebel but the firm grip on his balls told Dean that wasn’t a good idea. “Do you want me to continue putting that on him in the mornings when he’s led to the knotting room?”

“Yes. Just until he’s used to remaining on all fours like a good puppy.” Castiel’s hand patted him before a leash was attached to his collar, “Come on, boy.” A tug on his leash had Dean slowly moving.

His cock ached with a need for release, his muscles were sore and his ass ached but he followed after Castiel as the man led him down the hallway.

“You’ll keep the humbler on unless you get a bathroom break or its time for sleep. At least until I’m sure you won’t stand without permission.”

Dean didn’t meet the eyes of anyone they passed but he heard comments about what an obedient bitch Castiel had managed to purchase.

“I thought I’d let you meet the other bitch in this building so you can see what a well-trained puppy acts like.”

There wasn’t as much barking today but he didn’t have much time to think about it as Castiel stopped at a door to open it before leading him inside. The sounds of moans registered and Dean glanced up to see another dressed similar to him, only this one was wearing a dog shaped mask to cover his head, as a very,  _very_  large dog fucked him roughly.

Dean shifted where he was resting on his hands and knees, his ass tightening down without thought, before Castiel tugged on his leash to lead him further into the room.

“You’ll receive your own mask soon.” He didn’t pay much attention to Castiel’s words eyes fixed on the sight of the large dog working its hips rapidly.

It was more than obvious that whoever was in that suit was enjoying the rough fucking judging by the muffled moans and the way that body was trying to strain back to take the dog deeper.

Castiel kept him in the room throughout the entire knotting and Dean was able to see how the guy’s hole gaped when the dog’s knot popped free. Come was gushing out along with clear fluid Dean knew to be natural lubricant.

His eyes fixed on the spot where the other carrier’s cock and balls _should have been_. Dean bit viciously into his gag as he tried to move away from his owner but Castiel kept a firm hold on his leash.

Dean desperately hoped the carrier tied down to the stand had been purchased that way. He knew of auction houses that completely castrated their carrier sex slaves before selling them.

It had been very fortunate that Crowley wasn’t one of those people. Apparently that hadn’t been the case for the carrier before him.

“We’ll work you up to the bigger dogs don’t worry, boy.” Castiel led him from the room and back down the hall towards his room. “My bitches take all kinds of knots throughout the day.”

There was a bowl with food and another with water waiting for him when they arrived back at the place he knew to be his room.

He stopped just inside the room and waited as Castiel removed the gag. “I’ll be by later to check on you but it looks like your lunch is here. Do you need to use the bathroom?”

Dean thought about it and nodded. He mentally sighed when he was freed once more and immediately made a beeline for the bathroom. Silently he wished that Castiel would be gone when he was finished but his owner was still waiting for him.

The paw mitts were reattached and the humbler was once more attached. His balls ached, his body was sore from the harsh fucking and his stomach rumbled in hunger. “Behave.” Castiel warned him before leaving.

He stared at the door that wasn’t really a door but a cage. It gave him no privacy as he moved towards the bowls to stare down at them. His stomach rumbled again and Dean shoved his dignity aside to eat once more.

Fortunately it tasted good even though it was in a dog bowl that said  _Puppy_  on the side with little paw prints in a bright blue circling it. He ate as much of it as he could before greedily drinking the water.

* * *

 

The next four days of Dean’s training saw him taking more knots and steadily moving up to larger dogs.

Castiel made sure to make notes about his new puppy’s training and he offered rewards each time Dean successfully took a knot.

On the seventh day of Dean’s training Castiel had Samandriel bring in the largest dog they were currently housing. It was a colossal mastiff and Castiel could already see its cock sliding out of its sheath in preparation of knotting the new bitch.

“You’re in for a treat today, puppy.” He stroked Dean’s head and smiled when dazed green eyes blinked up at him. It was something he had noticed about Dean after a few knottings. The pretty green eyed bitch would slip into a different headspace that Castiel had come to associate with Dean’s knotting sessions. “You’ll be feeling Bear hours after he’s done fucking and knotting you. Your pretty cunt is going to be gaping when he’s finished.”

Bear was also one of the favorite studs for the breeding program and the large dog had sired quite a few puppies with several different females.

His owners also brought him by the kennel very frequently to use Castiel’s knotting program. Bear had fucked and knotted all of Castiel’s bitches.

The mastiff made its way towards Dean and climbed up, cock fully unsheathed now, to lock his legs around the bitch’s body so he could start thrusting against the exposed ass. It was obvious Bear’s cock was slipping through the mess the previous dogs had made but the dog was good at finding the bitch’s hole and soon it was fucking into Dean.

The choked gasp was expected as the mastiff kept thrusting into Dean. Castiel moved around to watch Dean’s face, still unmasked until he had finished his training, to see those pretty glazed eyes and the dazed, pleasured expression mixed with pain on his face.

Castiel could hear the muffled groans and gasps as Dean was fucked hard enough that his body was noticeably moving from where it was thoroughly strapped down. “Fuck your bitch, Bear. Breed that pretty cunt up until he’s full.”

Dean’s body was pliant under Bear as the dog kept fucking into Dean until Castiel noticed he was getting ready to knot. The sounds coming from Dean let him know that dog was pushing its knot inside and then it had caught.

Bear lay down on top of Dean as he started to empty his release into the bitch under him. Castiel removed Dean’s gag to make sure he could breathe with the weight on top of him, crushing him to the breeding stand, before retreating to wait out the knot. Bear’s knots lasted longer and after this Castiel was confident that Dean was finished with his training.

His new bitch now remained on his hands and knees without needing a humbler to keep him there, he obediently submitted to being dressed in his suit, willingly climbed onto the breeding stand and took every knot without struggle. Tomorrow Dean would be going under for surgery and he’d wake one step closer to being a proper bitch.

Castiel smiled to himself, pleased at his purchase and Crowley’s unexpected wisdom on suggesting his puppy over the other item he could have bid on. A knock came on the door and it swung open to reveal Inias who glanced around hesitantly before stepping in.

“Yes?”

“Balthazar is on the phone for you. I tried your cell but you weren’t answering and Samandriel told me you were training the new puppy.” Inias held a phone loosely in his hand and offered it when Castiel crossed the room to him.

“Thanks. I must have left it in my office.” Castiel followed Inias out of the room knowing it would be a while before Bear was finished. “Hello.”

“ _Cassie!_ ” the voice almost blasted his ear, “ _I thought I’d check in on you. I wanted to see how your newest purchase was working out. Maybe steal him from you if it isn’t._ ”

Castiel arched a brow even though he knew Balthazar couldn’t see him, “He’s doing very well. I’m actually finishing up his training right now.”

“ _Too bad for me_.” Balthazar sounded more amused than anything else and Castiel shook his head at his friend, “ _Though I think it’s a waste only letting the dogs fuck that hot ass. You should give yourself the gift of a warm body and a good fuck. Put him to better use outside of that kennel_.”

“You want me to fuck the newest bitch I’m training?” Castiel knew he sounded incredulous. “I bought him so the dogs would have another bitch to fuck not so I’d have a wet hole to get off in.”

The sigh was more than evident over the phone, “ _There is nothing wrong with getting multiple uses out of such a pretty purchase. Besides you’re wound far too tight and a good fuck would help you out.”_

Castiel glanced at the closed door where the  _pretty purchase_  in question was currently getting pumped full of dog semen after his latest knotting.

It was tempting but something about it seemed almost wrong. That puppy was for the dogs at his kennel and using their bitch for his own uses couldn’t be right. Besides he didn’t have any problems finding a willing body to fuck or be fucked by whenever the need arose.

He would probably go out to the bar tonight just to prove Balthazar wrong. It wouldn’t be bad enjoying a long night of fucking.

“ _You know there is nothing wrong with that. He’s a warm, wet hole and dammit Cas you should use it once in a while. Fuck him before the dogs or after he’s spent the day in that knotting room of yours_.”

“You are far too interested in my sex life. I’m beginning to get concerned. How do you know I’m not fucking someone you don’t know?”

“ _Have you met yourself, Cassie? You are way too tense to be fucking or getting fucked by anyone_. _At least by someone more than a one-night-stand._ ” Balthazar paused before continuing, “ _Give it a try. If you can’t get past the fact that he’s a bitch you bought for those dogs to knot then you’ll know…but maybe you’ll enjoy it enough that you’ll make use of him yourself_.  _Either way you’ll get at least one fuck out of it and you can go back to randomly going home with someone ever so often._ ”

“I’ve been too busy to go out picking anyone up the past few weeks. Besides tomorrow is a busy day for him.”

“ _Ah. Going to be removing those pretty balls of his?”_

“Of course.” Castiel rolled his eyes, “A bitch has no use for them.”

_“And at six months you’ll get rid of his cock. I know your methods, Cassie.”_

Of course Balthazar knew his methods. He had been there the last time a new bitch had gone into surgery. “And, as I’ve explained before, a bitch has no use for a penis. A bitch doesn’t need it and there is no point in keeping it there. Besides it looks far better.” Castiel shook his head, “Goodbye, Balthazar.” He chuckled to himself when Balthazar told him he was no fun and that he _would_ be taking a two week vacation with him later.

* * *

 

Castiel waited six months. Six months after he’d had Dean’s balls surgically removed and set the date for his penis to be removed. Six months of his new puppy getting regularly fucked and knotted by the dogs housed at the kennel and those who were brought in to use his knotting service.

It was six months of hearing about how good Dean was, what a good bitch his green eyed puppy was after a small hiccup after his balls were removed and how his kennel was successfully servicing all of the studs thanks to the additional bitch.

They had been able to take on even more clients, from the surrounding cities, thanks to the addition of Dean.

Currently he stood in the room as Samandriel released Dean from the breeding stand after shoving a tail plug into his sloppy, gaping hole. “I’ll take it from here. Thanks, Samandriel.”

Castiel took his puppy to get cleaned up. He removed the mitts, the pads, the suit and scrubbed him down thoroughly. The dog semen washed down the drain as he made sure to hose Dean’s hole out with the higher pressure hose and after removing the cockcage he took the time to milk Dean’s prostate so Dean was freely leaking slick and whimpering brokenly.

He made sure that both bitches had their prostates stimulated until they were near sobbing at least once a week. It was a bit of a check up on how well they responded to stimulation.

Dean’s gasps and whimpers had his cock hardening in his pants as he allowed himself to imagine the pretty sixteen year old under him.

Balthazar might be right and after months of the puppy being in the knotting program Castiel saw no point in not giving that suggestion a try. He quickly finished cleaning Dean up, reattached his puppy’s collar, the cockcage on the limp cock, the knee pads and finally he worked the tail plug back in.

The entire time he kept the large ball gag locked inside the puppy’s mouth.

“Come on, boy.” He led Dean out of the room and down the hallway, “You’re coming home with me tonight.”

There was a low whine coming from his puppy but Dean followed after him. He waved to several employees and stopped Samandriel on his way out.

“I’m taking Dean for a checkup in the morning and to have his final surgery to complete his transition to being a full-time bitch. I thought it would be easier to take him home and drive there first thing instead of coming back to pick him up.” It was at least the truth, Dean was going to the doctor for a checkup and surgery, but it wasn’t the real reason.

“Alright. Have a good night.” Samandriel smiled at him and offered a little wave as he turned to leave.

Dean was secured in the backseat for the drive and once he had parked in the garage Castiel led Dean into the house towards the guest bedroom on the first floor.

“Be a good puppy and climb onto the bed. I want you in a mounting position.” He instructed. There was a confused look but his puppy complied with the command.

The view of Dean’s naked body in the center of the bed, ass raised and waiting had him biting back a moan. Balthazar had been right.

He really had needed to get laid more often than the occasional fuck and the last few guys he’d picked up had fucked him. It had been awhile since he’d buried his cock inside a tight hole and looking at the plump ass on display he couldn’t imagine why that was.

Castiel silently removed his clothes, grabbed a bottle of lube and condom, before climbing onto the bed. He had been told Dean was sterile but he wouldn’t take a chance until it was confirmed by the doctor in the morning during Dean’s appointment.

He slicked his palm up and stroked himself until he was aching, fucking up into his own fist, as he stared at Dean’s plugged up hole. “Good boy.” He praised as he stroked a hand down Dean’s ass, pulling out the plug and spreading Dean’s cheeks to stare at the glistening hole. “You’re going to show your owner what a good little bitch you are and how you take your studs’ cocks.”

His fingers pushed in, pumping and scissoring, as he stimulated Dean’s glands and it took surprisingly little to have natural lubricant coating Dean’s insides.

“Fuck. You’re so wet. Good bitches are always ready to take a cock in their cunts.” He pulled his fingers from Dean’s loosened hole, made sure to put the condom on and then slicked himself up.

The first few inches inside had a low, appreciative moan escaping him. Dean’s ass tightened around him like a vice, squeezing him perfectly. His fingers dug into Dean’s hips and he sunk inside with short little thrusts until he was buried balls deep.

Dean was hot and wet, the perfect grip on his hard cock. He rolled his hips back and fucked forward with a grunt. “ _Fuck_.” It punched out of him and without thought he tightened his grip before quickly snapping his hips forward.

He didn’t care about dragging it out. The only thing on his mind was fucking the warm body under him and getting off. Grunts and moans flowed from his mouth. Castiel could hear the slap of skin against skin as he pounded into Dean’s ass.

Pleasure built inside him, tightening in his gut and spreading throughout his body, as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. The pressure at the base of his spine was more than evident and his mouth dropped open as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Oh oh oh  _fuck_. Fuck…you feel so good.” He picked up the pace getting closer and closer and closer until the pressure building inside him snapped. Pleasure stole all rational thought once he’d slammed inside Dean, cock as deep as he could go, as Castiel enjoyed his orgasm. “Good boy.” He mumbled against Dean where he had draped his body over his puppy’s during.

He reluctantly pulled out to deal with the condom and his eyes flicked over to where Dean had maintained his position. It had only taken a couple months before Dean had stopped fighting, turned pliant and Castiel knew, through checking footage, that Dean had not spoken since his second week there. The only thing his newest bitch did was moan or whine as he was used or if he needed something.

Besides the day after Dean had woken with to discover his balls had been removed there hadn’t been any problems. He hoped the same would be true once Dean’s useless penis was removed.

Castiel knew if he looked in the mirror he’d be flushed with his orgasm. He also knew a pleased little grin would be on his face. A good fuck had been exactly what he needed and looking at his pretty puppy still maintaining his position Castiel knew Dean would probably be spending a few nights at home with him in the future.

After all there was little point in wasting such a tight, fuckable ass when Dean had several hours before he typically fell asleep that Castiel could use to their full advantage in a number of positions and places in his own home. A few nights getting off without having to pick someone up or flirt would be more than enjoyable. Then, after that, Dean would simply return to simply being a wet hole for the dogs. Dean’s surgery would require he be given time to recuperate and rest. The bulk of Dean’s knots would be going to the other bitches at the kennel until he’d healed right around the time Castiel was leaving.

Wordlessly Castiel guided Dean from the bed after shoving his plug back inside before guiding him towards the large cage he’d placed in the guest room. Dean was after all just a bitch for his dogs and Castiel didn’t want to confuse him on what his place was or his purpose.

Sighing he cleaned up before climbing into bed. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow and Castiel needed to make sure everything was running smoothly for when he left on his vacation with Balthazar in two weeks.

* * *

Castiel’s eyes moved over the healed skin where his puppy’s cock had been only two weeks before. He ran his finger over the area and grinned with satisfaction at the sight.

Now Dean had been transformed fully into a bitch for his kennel.

There wouldn’t need to be anymore modifications unless Dean started acting up, standing or speaking without permission were never permitted for his bitches, and Castiel was very pleased at how well his puppy had healed up.

He needed to watch how his puppy handled a large dog before he left in a few hours and then he would be able to go on his vacation without worry. As his fingers continued to move over one of the only exposed areas on Dean’s body his puppy tried shying away again with a muffled, broken sounding whimper.

“ _Now_ you’re perfect.”

Green eyes stared at him, shiny and wet through the mask, as Castiel continued his inspection. Samandriel hovered in the doorway holding Dean’s leash as Castiel stood up and Dean tried moving away again.

“On your knees, puppy.” He ordered as Dean failed to comply. Castiel frowned, “ _Now_.” The word snapped out with impatient annoyance. He didn’t have time for this. “You have five seconds, puppy, or you’re really not going to like the punishment for disobeying.”

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_F—_

Dean slowly shifted over onto his knees and Castiel bit back a comment. He was hoping Dean obeyed while he was gone but if the puppy proved to go back on his training he would have to have Dean altered so he couldn’t stand.

It was an extreme measure and would require a bit more work at maintaining his health and cleanliness but Castiel would not waste time and money without ensuring his investment was worth it.

Samandriel hooked the leash to Dean’s collar and tugged him towards the door, down the hall and towards the knotting room that had officially become Dean’s after the completion of his training months ago.

“He should be healed more than enough to take Zeus.” Castiel spoke as Samandriel strapped Dean down to the breeding bench, tightening the restraints on his legs and arms. “Once the knot goes down I’ll be heading out. I want to know every time he disobeys no matter how small. It will not be tolerated.”

Castiel watched how Dean tugged at his restraints instead of lying there waiting like a good bitch. He frowned at the disobedience. That was taken care of after training and Dean hadn’t been near this badly behaved after his balls had been removed.

“If he continues to refuse to remain on his hands and knees?” Samandriel asked as he headed towards the door to go collect Zeus. “What would you like me to do? The humbler no longer works…”

“The bands. They’ll keep his knees bent so he can’t stand up and I’ll have the problem corrected when I get back. Only if it’s a problem. He might be testing us after fully becoming a kennel bitch and a strong hand has the potential to curb bad behaviors.”

Samandriel nodded and disappeared out of the door leaving Castiel alone with his misbehaving puppy.

“I’m going to be gone for two weeks on vacation. I expect to come back to a glowing report about how well you took every single knot and how you obeyed my employees to the letter.”

Dean seemed to snarl something at him through the gag and Castiel regretted not checking in personally on Dean after the surgery until now. It would be the first time since the beginning that his puppy had tried to talk and disappointment filled him.

He had wanted Dean to recover from the operation and receive the Doctor’s clean bill of health before putting Dean back to work. Clearly that had been a mistake if Dean was acting out so badly.

“You would be better off accepting your new body.” Castiel locked eyes with Dean as Samandriel came back with a gigantic, enthusiastic English mastiff Castiel knew was going to crush Dean’s prone form down to his breeding stand as it fucked him. “I bought you, I own you and any modification I make to you is completely within my right as your legal owner. Your purpose has _not_ changed and it _will not change_.”

He nodded for Samandriel to pull out Dean’s large tail plug and watched as his employee stretched Dean’s wet hole open for Zeus’s large cock.

“Make sure his cunt is loose enough to take Zeus’s cock. I don’t want tearing.”

Dean continued to jerk and try to shy away but Samandriel was professional and continued until he was satisfied.

“Mount your bitch, Zeus.” He stepped out of the way and as Dean snarled at him through the mask and gag the English mastiff climbed on top of him. A broken cry escaped the puppy as the dog crushed him to the breeding stand before Zeus started to thrust up against the disobedient puppy’s ass.

Castiel kept his eyes locked on Dean’s masked face and knew the instant Zeus’s cock had managed to slam inside the puppy. There was a choked off sound and Zeus started to rapidly fuck his bitch’s ass hard enough that Dean was jerking on the stand.

“Zeus almost completely dwarfs him.” Samandriel commented as Zeus’s hips quickly snapped forward as the mastiff chased his knot. Underneath him Dean gasped and whined into his gag as he was fucked roughly for the first time in two weeks. “Do you want me to inform you when he misbehaves or keep a list for your return?”

“Call me in four days. By then I should know if further modifications are needed or if his disobedience was simply a phase acting out at the loss of his penis.”

Samandriel moved around the room, checking on Dean as the puppy gasped and shuddered on the breeding stand, before Zeus was fucking his knot inside. The puppy’s body went tense as Zeus rutted up against his ass, snarling and growling, before the English mastiff stopped.

Zeus didn’t bother turning them ass to ass, Castiel knew sometimes they simply stayed on top of the bitch, and instead he collapsed onto Dean with a huff. Below the large animal Dean jerked and strained, whining high in his throat and gasping, as Zeus’s tongue lolled out in obvious delight as his cock emptied into the bitch tied under him.

“We’ll check to make sure nothing tore and then you can continue bringing them in.” Castiel looked at Dean still not staying still, “Make sure you keep to the largest dogs for him. Let the other puppy handle the smaller ones. Maybe getting shown his place by the biggest studs will teach my disobedient little puppy a lesson that will stick.”

“Of course.”

Castiel nodded before they waited out Zeus’s knot. The whole time Dean squirmed and had Zeus releasing several growls when his knot was no doubt tugged on.

When it finally popped free they both looked at Dean’s gaping hole and then down to where Dean had been healing after his surgery. The area where his balls had once been was long since healed, a faint white scar there, but where his cock had used to be was a darker red.

“No bleeding. He looks fine.” Castiel nodded with satisfaction, “Continue as ordered.”

He turned to leave and only paused when Samandriel called out to him, “Have fun on your vacation.”

“Thanks, Samandriel. Balthazar has assured me that it’s going to be a vacation to remember.”

Which meant his dear friend was going to make sure he got laid every single day. It had been exactly what had happened last time and Castiel knew how persistent Balthazar could be when it came to sex.

He was in for two weeks of gambling, drinking, fucking and getting fucked until he couldn’t walk straight.

That was exactly what had happened the last time they’d vacationed together two years ago and Balthazar had more than once promised him this vacation was going to be far more memorable.

Castiel’s could feel a low hum of arousal singing through his veins at the thought. It had honestly been too long since he’d enjoyed simply giving in to his desires and that night fucking Dean hadn’t been nearly enough.

As if summoned by his thoughts his phone chimed with a message from Balthazar.

_I hope you’re ready for two weeks of indulgence, Cassie, because you’re not coming back until I’m satisfied you’ve truly let loose._

A laugh escaped as Castiel headed towards the exit. He needed this vacation and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it.

It was four days later when he received a call from Samandriel informing him that Dean had only seemed to get worse after he left and Castiel couldn’t seem to summon any annoyance.

He was far too relaxed and loose from days of truly mind-numbing delicious sex. Castiel simply nodded as Samandriel continued reporting and glanced over at the impressive looking guy who had been hitting on him for a few hours as he ordered Samandriel to schedule a Doctor’s appointment for Dean for the day after he returned.

“I’ll email you the specifics for the Doctor in the morning. Thanks, Samandriel. Keep bringing him to the knotting room. He has studs to service regardless of his disobedience.”

He clicked his phone off and stuffed it in his pocket as the guy ambled back over to him with a look of blatant lust.

“So your room or mine?” came the deep voice he’d been listening to describe exactly what the man wanted to do to him all night. Castiel shifted in his seat as his cock hardened in interest.

“Yours.”

He would deal with the problems back at home later. For now he was going to continue fully embracing Balthazar’s orders to get his ‘brains fucked out’ until they had to head back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: So I was going through my uploaded fics and noticed that I hadn't posted the full version of this fic. If you've come back and noticed additional words that's why. I had two versions saved and didn't use the most recent one /sighs/ oh well.
> 
> So did anyone enjoy the filthy, kinky mess that was this fic? I see those hits, kudos and bookmarks...it's ok to admit it ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
